


Between Thy Rosed Lips [PODFIC]

by abbeyjewel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dehydration, HYDRA Trash Party, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Medical Torture, Muteness, Mutilation, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Bucky Barnes talks back, HYDRA can't break his spirit.</p>
<p>Too bad they have ways of fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Thy Rosed Lips [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Thy Rosed Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619853) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> This is a podfic of the wonderful story [Between Thy Rosed Lips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5619853) by [Lauralot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). I hope that if you enjoyed it, you will leave kudos and comments for the author! This is my first podfic, and I hope to do more if people like it. 
> 
> Song Credit: Haunting by Halsey

MediaFire link: [Between Thy Rosed Lips](https://www.mediafire.com/?1d666zu6mucig79)


End file.
